Phlox Oats
by nA-chan525
Summary: Everyone is lonely in different ways, so in order to get rid of loneliness everyone does in different ways. Tell me that you actually love me and prove me that you do. Ren x OC changing the summary later on...


… **UTAPRI! It's awesome and I love IT! Played the first game (not repeat) and the CGs were horrible but I was able to go through it thanks to the story, games and the voices~. Need to play the other games but … I HAVE TO BUY MORE GBs! DEBUT GAME came out recently and I am dying to play it because of the senpais! (Renji, Ranmaru, Ai, Camu…)**

**Anyways, I started this because well plot bunnies are producing rapidly like they always do and this one certainly got stuck in my mind.**

**The title has a meaning so no worries, and the OC is somewhat different from the OCs I usually write, and hoping that this story will actually turn out good.**

* * *

_ April 2nd_

_To mom and dad,_

_ I have finally settled down in my dorm or my room. I still haven't met my roommate but it's laid out well just like what I wanted. Since school doesn't really start until a week I'm going to work at Yama-chii's while staying at Aunt and Uncle's place. I gave to baby Tomoya the bouquet of peach blossom just as you said. The song that I'm working on with two other people isn't my type of genre and the people who I'm working with aren't really quiet as I thought people around our age should be… Sadly here at the Academy there isn't really a garden to plant anything and we only have a year so it's a waste to plant anything really. I'll be at Yama-chii's flower shop if you need anything; I'm working there whenever I am free anyways. Call this number: 46-XXX-XXXX _

_A bouquet of Celandine to both of you_

_-From Ayameko_

* * *

She folded the letter into three folds, placing it inside the light tan envelope and softly placed it in the bouquet of celandine plant, which was in the cardboard box ready to be shipped off. She hooked her dark purple wavy side bang to her right ear as she stood up from the floor and walked into the shop.

Ayameko wasn't really a happy go person, just like what people see her from the outside; she had wavy dark purple hair high up into a messy bun with somewhat a frown on her face all the time. She barely smiles but smiles when the time comes; other than that she barely smiles, always a straight line on her face.

The bell of Hibiki Flower Shop tingled as a new customer arrived inside the store. What stuck out the most was the height of the customer and his yellow hair springing up from the top of his head. He was a good-looking man with yellow hair and thin-rimmed glasses on.

"Wow… so many cute looking flowers." He looked around while making his way to the counter, in which Ayameko was at.

"Welcome sir, are you looking for a specific type of flower or a certain language of flower." She asked politely while watching the teenager's hands carefully.

"Language of flower?" He looked at her with bright yellow ochre eyes just like his hair to her.

"Yes, the language of flower is a way to send a message, code or your feelings to that person. Each flower has it meanings and some do overlap but what's special about this flower shop is that each flower bucket has the name of the flower and the meaning of the flower." She pointed at the most common flower; a bucket filled with red roses with it's label written 'Red Rose; 'True love''.

"I see… Then can I order a bouquet that means 'excitement'? Oh is it possible to send it outside from Tokyo?" He looked around the flower shop possibly looking for a bucket labeled excitement. She replied yes and headed towards the area with all different colors of roses. She carefully chose nice looking roses that haven't yet bloomed quiet yet and gather the red and the yellow.

"Red means 'true love', yellow means 'friendship, jealousy, apology, a broken heart, extreme betrayal', but with these two combined means 'Joy, happiness, and **excitement**.'" She neatly laid out the roses and slowly gathered then into her hands, which didn't really look like lady like hands; instead they were a bit red, worn out and didn't look quiet clean. To the boy's prediction it might be because she works at a floral shop, having their hands inside water, touching the saps of plants, taking care of the soil, and other actions causes their hands to get a bit reddish and cracked. He looked at her carefully noticing a light purple iris hair clip on her hair.

"That's a very cute hairclip you have." The teenager boy said as he looked at the said hairclip with it reflecting from his eyes.

"Thank you." She didn't even look at him and kept on working on the bouquet that he ordered. He looked down finding her name tag: 'Suzuranbatake Ayameko'.

"You also have a pretty name, though it's very unusual to see someone having a last nam-"

"Apparently my ancestors lived inside a field of white valley of lilies. Here can you put the address you are sending to and your name on the sender." She placed down the address paper with a pen and gave a short cold glance at the boy.

* * *

_Shinomiya Natsuki_

_3XXX-X5_

_Shinjuku, Tokyo_

_4XX-0XXX_

_Japan_

_Shinomiya family _

_5XXX-4X_

_Sapporo, Hokkaido_

_3XX-2XXX_

_Japan_

* * *

"Ok, Shinomiya-san… Your flowers will be sent in about a week to your family… That will be 6, 850 yen with shipping and handling. We will make sure that this flower will be taken care well until it is sent to your family."

"Who was that young cute looking boy?" A slightly long red haired man peeked through the lacy pink curtains that parted the shop and the house.

"Shinomiya Natsuki. Just a new customer Yama-chii." She said as she cleaned up the counter that had scraps of petals, and leaves of the roses.

"Awww… Do you think he'll come again?" He gave a quick peek into the window while looking at Shimoiya from a distance.

"Don't know don't care Yama-chii. All I care is flowers."

"Don't be so cold and tsun-tsun A-chan." He clasped his hands together and wiggled at his spot.

"Then stop being a creepy okama!" The door to the shop opened once again with the small tingle announcing a new customer; in which made a loud squeal from Yama-chii.

"**HAYATO!**" Oh boy, that just made Ayameko's ear drums pop.

"…" The customer looked a bit or more so annoyed by the scream from the shop owner and by the name.

"Welcome sir to the Hibiki Flower Shop. Is there any specific type of flower or a word/phrase you would like to get?" The guy-who-looks-like-the-freakin'-new-popular-idol looked at her with the face of surprise but the eyes were cold like hers. He turned to Yama-chii and politely said, "For your information I am not HAYATO," he stopped for a moment and continued, "I am his younger twin brother Ichinose Tokiya… As for the flowers, anything would be fine." 'Anything would fine.' Oh, that just made Ayameko twitch at her spot, and she did not like one bit of the guy's nerves.

"Yama-chii, can you leave for a moment, you're causing some unwanted atmosphere here…" Yama-chii who clearly understood what she was saying left the place without a word, "any how, do you have a certain word in your mind that you would like to buy?"

"… word?"

"Flower language Ichinose-san. Each flower has it's own unique meaning and we coordinate flowers depending on what message you want to give." Tokiya thought for a moment and gave his answer straight to her.

"Do you happen to have a flower that fits the word 'thinking of you'?" She nodded and walked towards an area filled with pots, dirt, and plants in planted in the pots. She reached to one of the large pots dragging it towards Tokiya and showed him the full view of the pot itself. There were three plants with each different color flower; pink, purple and white.

"These flowers are called Bellflowers, if you want you can buy this whole pot or you can go buy the ones that are cut off." Tokiya thought for quiet a while, he did want something 'alive' in his room after finding that his room wasn't lively and seemed a bit too dull for his taste. But if he carried this pot out in the open then it would cause commotion and people looking at him. If he would to buy this later, it would be hard because the dormitory are pretty far from this shop if were to walk and-. He heard a small snicker from the pot and soil room.

"I'm sorry Ichinose-san, forgive this onee-san for teasing you. If you want the plant, then I can take one out of the pot and pace it in a smaller one, which color would you like?" Tokiya blinked at her, this was first time that a person would tease her even though knowing that he was 'twin' of HAYATO. Most people would try to gain his acknowledgement or his trust and get closer to 'HAYATO'.

"Then the white one please." She gave out a nod and smiled but not to Tokiya but to the plan saying 'Upsy-daisy you're going to a new home'.

"Excuse me for this but do you not care about myself being the twin brother of HAYATO?" Tokiya felt his hearbeat go faster, he never or barely meet someone who doesn't go 'OH MY GOODNESS IT'S HAYATO!' After gaining popularity he does have a hard time trusting people.

"Well… Excuse me for your brother but I absolutely despise him in fact. It might be because of the corporation that told him what to do but I hate how he follows the orders of the company, doesn't get to do what he actually wants, or if that is what he wants then he is dumb. He is utterly annoying as hell with the nya and the OHAYAHHO… But… his lyrics aren't that bad, I actually like his lyrics and the way he sung the 'Nanairo no Compass' but other than that I find it useless to know him down every single detail about him like the other fans who go crazy over him." She wiped off the dirt from the pot once she finished replanting the white Bellflowers into a smaller and carry-able size. As she wrapped the pot with clear plastic wrapper and added a thin pink ribbon as the last decoration she passed it to Tokiya. From the lacey curtains Yama-chii with his glasses on came in with two large bouquets in his hand and left it on the counter and faced to Tokiya with a straight solemn face.

"If you need anything to talk about come to this shop again and we'll listen to your problems. Both Onee-chans will be here and waiting for you." Tokiya gulped at the last phrase, not really sure if he heard the right word.

"Yama-chii is a real and true okama but other than that if you have some things you want to talk come by anytime. Even though this guy might be a gender confused guy he's a great guy to talk to." Tokiya gave out a small chuckle and paid for his flower. As he turned around and headed towards the door he turned his head and looked at both of them.

"For your information I think I'm older than you Suzuranbatake-san."

"For your information I'm actually older than you, I am actually 17 and turning 18 this year."

* * *

"A-chan—, can you deliver these? This one by 2 PM and this one at 3 PM. They shouldn't be too heavey, oh and…" Yama-chii looked down on the floor fidgeting his finger with his floral pink apron. He kept on gazing his eyes on the 2 PM delivery bouquet of Star of Bethlehem 'hope'. Ayameko did feel a bit of sympathy to Yama-chii or Yamanosuke and to his little sister. His younger sister who works at an orphanage, which both of the siblings used to stay; felt betrayed or somewhat scared by finding out that her ideal role model left the orphanage and lived in an apartment with a lover. Especially when a 11 year old girl finds out that her brother was homosexual wasn't the best things to find out by having both of them making out with nearly their clothes half off.

The Star of Bethlehem meaning hope, was hope that she'll accept him someday and welcome him once more. Though Ayameko is pretty sure that his younger sister is accepting the truth but she's just having a hard time over coming the 'accepting' part…

"I'll be going then, while I'm going don't hit any of the male customers." He laughed and waved his hand away. She went to the back door finding her black motorcycle ready and squeaky clean. She reached for her black helmet and placed the bouquets in a black compartment and speeded off to the orphanage.

As soon as she reached to the orphanage she got off from her motorcycle and scanned the area. Several small children ran up to the gate looking at her as she went to the back taking out the beautiful bouquet of Star of Bethlehem that Yama-chii made. As she placed her helmet down and held the bouquet in her hand the children opened the gate for her. As she reached to the front door it swung inside and the person who peered out was another teenager boy with red hair with eyes blinking at her for a moment but then gave her an ecstatic smile.

"How may I help you?" He tried to keep his formal tenses but failed to do so in some places.

"This is for Nagasaki Rena-san, it would be great if I could meet her face to face. Please say that it's from her brother." He nodded and headed to the left.

"Wait a moment… Rena-nee-chan! Theres some flowers for you from your brother… Huh? What do you mean… Ok…" He came back with a bit of a hesitant face to Ayameko.

"Uh… I'll take the flowers…" He reached out his hand and looked at her with one more look.

"Suzuranbatake Ayameko. Can you tell her that these flowers is Star of Bethlehem and it means hope?" Otoya felt small spikes when she said in her monotone voice but being Otoya he gave out another big smile and said, "Sure thing!"

* * *

"Excuse me Kurusu-san! Hibiki Flower Shop delivery is-" The door suddenly swung by a young yellow haired teenage boy with bangs covering his forehead.

"This is for Kurusu Kaoru-sama. I will be needing a stamp or a sign here." He quickly took out his family name stamp from his pocket and stamped on the signing paper.

"Kaoru—, who is it?" Another voice came from inside the house, a boy who looked identical to Kaoru peeked from Kaoru's shoulder looking down.

"Syo-chan!" Kaoru who looked surprised couldn't move his feet quickly hid the flowers under his coat.

"What are you hiding?" Syo, probably the twin brother of Karou, tried to peek through his shoulders while suspiciously eyeing on Karou.

"It's nothing!" Ayameko blinked at the commotion and slowly excused herself after receiving the stamped paper and money. She really didn't have the time to stay and help the boy from knowing that he bought a bouquet of red roses and forget-me-nots.

She looked back at the time on her ipod, _3:15 PM_. This ended her shift in the Hibiki Flower Shop, which meant she could go back to the apartment and just laze around while listening to music. She quickly speed her motorcycle in the somewhat orangey sky were the sunset is about to begin its show.

_Let the show time begin._

* * *

_Very short but this is the prologue of Phlox Oats. Reviews or PMs are greatly appreciated!  
_


End file.
